


I'll Do Anything

by AWitchWrites



Series: Season of Kink 2016 [8]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Gerard Way, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Frank Iero, Doggy Style, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Frank Iero, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Frank knew he was due to go into heat soon...this heat, however, was early."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Do Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a request I got on tumblr and also for the begging square on my season of kink card. I'm not sure how good this is or how well I did at sticking to the request since I've never written werewolves or a/b/o before but I hope this is okay -M

Frank knew he was due to go into heat soon, it was almost a full moon after all, but usually the first day of it coincided pretty well with the full moon, so he knew exactly when to take time off work. Even though the pull of the moon did affect his mood in the days running up to it, it wasn’t usually too bad, and Frank had learned how to handle it. This heat, however, was early, and Frank had no idea why because usually they were pretty regular; but for some reason this one had started almost out of nowhere and the worst part that was Frank was stuck at work, his boss was an asshole who definitely wouldn’t let him leave early because apparently Frank was already taking too much time off work (which was technically true but whatever Frank had valid reasons for that).

So now he was stuck at his desk in his cramped little cubicle in an office that was just as cramped and hot, which only made his fevers worse. The fact that Frank knew Gerard, his Alpha, was at home waiting for him only made it worse really. He wanted nothing more than to be at home with Gerard right then, all he could think about was how Gerard was probably busy painting away in his studio and Frank wished desperately that he was there so that Gerard could just spread him out on his studio floor and fuck him hard before knotting him. God, just the thought had Frank squirming in his desk chair, reaching down to adjust his hard on in his pants, feeling himself starting to get wet already. Sighing, Frank loosened his tie a little, far too hot to deal with the cramped conditions of the office right then and leant down, resting his head against the desk. He took a couple deep breaths just to try to calm himself down but he knew that he probably wouldn’t be getting any work done that day.

 

* * *

 

His day seemed to drag on forever and he spent most of it in that same spot with his head resting against the desk or in the bathroom jacking off and trying to be quiet about it because he was already on thin ice as it was and Frank knew that if he was caught he definitely would be fired. Eventually though he was allowed to leave and Frank sighed with relief, hurrying to pack up his things and leave. He wasn’t sure if he was gonna be able to drive home, but he knew he’d need to try to keep a clear head long enough to get home at least, this heat was a lot more intense than his heats usually were and Frank had no idea why, all he knew was that he wanted his Alpha and he wanted _bad_ . By the time he got home, Frank was a mess; he’d sweat through his work shirt already where his fever had been made worse by the warm temperatures of the office. He was hard in his slacks again too, jerking off during his lunch break had taken some of the edge off, but it was nowhere near enough to satisfy him, he _needed_ his mate’s cock in his ass. He couldn’t get into their house fast enough, dropping his work bag by the door and leaning up against it once he’d gotten it shut, closing his eyes.

He didn’t even notice that Gerard had come to greet him until he heard a soft little growl coming from his mate; it made him jump in surprise which it really shouldn’t have done because Gerard had probably smelt him from the car and he opened his eyes to look over at him as Gerard walked closer to him, pressing him against the door.

The contact had him breaking out in another set of shivers, letting out a soft whine as he pressed up close to him, hearing Gerard growl again.

“God, Gee - Alpha please, need you.” Frank breathed out, trying to stop himself from rubbing up against him, but he couldn’t help bucking his hips up a little against Gerard’s, whining louder when Gerard just pulled away.

“How long, Frankie?” Gerard asked, trying to keep a clear head as he tugged Frank towards the bedroom even though the smell of Frank’s heat was sending him crazy already, but he wasn’t as affected by the early heat as Frank, who already looked pretty dazed and out of it. Gerard’s protective instincts had him wondering why Frank hadn’t called him to pick him up early, but the way his omega smelled had him hardening in his pants, especially now that he was so close to him. He couldn’t help leaning down to nuzzle against Frank’s neck as he dragged him into their bedroom and over to the bed, only realising when he pulled away to undo Frank’s shirt that he still hadn’t answered his question. “How long, Frank?” He repeated, firmer this time and sliding a hand up to tangle his fingers in Frank’s hair, tugging lightly and forcing him to look up at him.

Frank whined at that, biting his lip hard as he looked up at Gerard, the elder was so close and his smell was driving Frank crazy, making him even hornier that he had been earlier. He’d always loved his mates smell, Gerard always kinda smelled like paint and ink and coffee- Frank didn’t even realise he was getting distracted again until Gerard gave another warning tug on his hair. “Uh...like since 10 this morning...I don’t know Gee, I just fucking _need_ you.” He answered, shrugging out of his work shirt once Gerard had gotten it undone, moving to get on the bed and shuffling up to lay on his back on top of the covers, “C’mon, please just hurry up.”

Gerard raised his eyebrows a little when he heard how long Frank had waited, glancing over at the clock and fuck is was four thirty, Frank had spent a good six hours on his own at work through this on his own.. The elder shook his head a little as he looked down at Frank, pulling his own shirt and sweatpants off. “Fuck, okay Frankie, get your pants off.” He told him, going over to get the lube from their nightstand as Frank hurried to do as he was asked, although he was pretty sure Frank was going to be wet enough by now that they wouldn’t need much of it. By the time he’d moved back to the bed, Frank was fully naked and touching himself as he squirmed on the sheets.

His eyes darkened and he batted Frank’s hand away with a growl, not missing the way Frank shivered and bucked his hips up into nothing. “I didn’t say you could do that.” He said firmly, getting himself settled on top of Frank and moving to pin his wrists above his head, ducking his head to press open-mouthed kisses to Frank’s neck. Frank just keened at that and pressed up closer to him, bringing his knees up, spreading his legs in the process. He tried to wrap his legs around Gerard’s waist to pull him closer, but the elder didn’t move, just carried on kissing down his neck and sliding one hand down to pinch Frank’s nipple lightly, the younger gasped loudly at that, arching up against him, his cock twitching against his stomach.

“Oh fuck, please Gerard...just do it.” Frank groaned as Gerard rolled his hips, both their cocks rubbing together slowly. The friction felt great, but it wasn’t what Frank needed, he needed Gerard inside him, needed to be held down and fucked hard and all this was just teasing.

“Do what, huh?” Gerard asked, raising an eyebrow slightly as he propped himself up on one elbow, sliding his hand down to press two fingers against Frank’s hole, rubbing teasingly and humming quietly, “You’re fucking dripping, you want my cock here, huh?”

Frank squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head to the side to press his face against the pillow, grabbing the bed sheets tight as he tried to press down onto Gerard’s fingers at least. “Yes.. please Gee, fuck.” He moaned out, squirming on the bed, he was so hard it hurt, had been for a while.

“Tell me exactly what you want Frankie.” Gerard demanded as he pushed two fingers into him. The younger let out a relieved moan and rolled his hips down to fuck himself on Gerard’s fingers, blushing deeply.

“Oh shit...I want you to f-fuck me Gee.” Frank moaned louder as Gerard started pumping his fingers inside him hard and fast, crooking them to rub them against his sweet spot. “Fuck!” Frank cried out as he felt the pads of Gerard’s fingers rubbing against his prostate, his cock leaking precum, his back arching a little. He could feel his wetness dripping down his thighs already as he squirmed on Gerard’s fingers, letting out a desperate moan when his alpha added a third, the stretch felt so fucking good but it wasn’t _enough_. “Oh God...need you, Gee, need your cock inside me, please.” He begged, biting his lip hard, “Need you to knot me…”

Gerard groaned softly as he listened to Frank begging, his own cock hard and heavy between his legs as he thrust his fingers inside Frank a few more times, pulling his fingers out and flipping Frank over onto his hands and knees. Frank let out a desperate whine at the loss of Gerard’s fingers, rocking his hips back as he leant on his elbows with his ass in the air. The elder bit his lip a little as he reached for the lube, pouring some onto his hand and giving himself a few quick strokes just in case, hurrying to line himself up with Frank’s entrance, rubbing the head of his cock against his omega’s hole a few times and letting out a low groan at the feeling. “Fuck so hot, Frankie.”

“ _Please,_ Gee, fuck..” Frank whimpered, pushing back against him impatiently and grabbing handfuls of the bed sheets. Gerard didn’t make him wait much longer, thank god, pushing into him in one smooth thrust, gripping his hips almost tight enough to leave bruises. “Oh _yeah._ ” Frank moaned loudly, tipping his head back a little and letting his mouth hang open as he got used to Gerard’s size. His alpha’s cock felt so good and big inside him, finally he was getting what he’d been aching for all fucking day and he rolled his hips back to get Gerard even deeper inside him, letting out soft little noises. He needed more though, he needed Gerard to fucking move.

“Fuck...so tight.” Gerard breathed, closing his eyes at the feeling of Frank’s tight wet heat around his cock and he started to slowly rock his hips, leaning down to press open-mouthed kisses to the top of Frank’s back.

“C’mon, harder.” Frank moaned softly, letting out soft little noises at Gerard’s slow and shallow thrusts inside him, rolling his hips back to try to get him to go faster, letting out a satisfied moan when Gerard growled and grabbed his hips tighter before slamming into him harder. “ _Yeah_ , like that.”

Gerard groaned, biting his lip hard as he set up a hard and fast pace, angling his hips to hit Frank’s prostate with each thrust, moaning as Frank tightened around him and let out a high-pitched moan of his own. The headboard was starting to bang against the wall, the mattress squeaking as Gerard pounded into his omega from behind, sliding a hand up to tangle his fingers in Frank’s hair and tugging his hair as he thrust into him hard and fast. Frank’s eyes rolled back a little as he let out loud moans, panting softly. This was exactly what he wanted and he loved it; loved feeling so fucking _full_ with Gerard draped over his back as he fucked into him from behind, loved being able to hear all of Gerard’s quiet grunts and moans right next to his ear. It made him squirm desperately, fucking himself back onto his alpha’s cock, getting close.

“I’m gonna- can I-?” Frank gasped out between moans, biting his lip hard as he gripped the bed sheets so tight his knuckles went white.

“Hold on.” Gerard demanded, biting his lip a little and holding onto Frank’s hip tightly with one hand, the other still in Frank’s hair, tugging hair.

He was getting close himself, could feel his knot starting to swell, but he wanted them to come together so he moved faster, pressing deeper into Frank and moaning lowly until he couldn't pull out anymore, could only grind his hips forward, rubbing the head of his cock against Frank's prostate.

“Oh fuck Gerard, please!” Frank begged, his thighs shaking in his effort to hold off, clenching around Gerard’s cock to try to get him closer.

“Yeah, go on, fuck.” Gerard breathed, biting his lip hard, gripping Frank's hips tightly. He held off until he felt Frank getting even tighter around him a the younger came with a loud moan. Gerard let himself release then, letting out a low moan as he came deep inside him.

It took a moment for both of them to come down from it, Gerard’s knot still hadn't gone down and wouldn't for a while so he carefully moved them so they were laying down on their sides, spooning and panting softly. Frank’s heat was going to last at least 3 days maybe more since it seemed to be more intense than usual, so Gerard knew it was probably a good idea for them to take a nap  now before it got any worse. He rubbed Frank's sides gently and pressed a soft kiss to the back of his neck, pulling the covers up over them. “Sleep now sugar.” He murmured softly, yawning softly himself, feeling Frank nod a little.  
  
“Okay, Gee.” He murmured softly, leaning back against his alpha’s chest, loving to safe and protected feeling he got when he was all wrapped up in Gerard’s arms like this. Yawning softly, he hummed happily and let himself slowly doze off.


End file.
